Christmas Winn Ficlets
by Dark-Dreymer
Summary: Three ficlets written for a festive exchange on the winnners comm over on LJ. Will/Finn and rampant fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Written for eighthoctave and the prompt: Kid!fic.

* * *

Finn brushed the lingering snow off of his jacket and stamped the gray slush from his shoes onto the doormat, before unlocking the door and slinking into the apartment with as much stealth as a man of over six feet in height can accomplish.

Tucking the shopping bag away in the hall closet with his jacket, the young man kicked his boots off and wriggled his numb toes against the warm carpet blissfully. Crossing through to the lounge, he smiled at the sight of Cole snuggled up close to his father. The little boy was nibbling on a half-eaten snowman cookie and the festive sweater his grandmother had bought for him the year before was sprinkled with a fine layer of flour. Will looked up and smiled to see him, but their son's rapt attention didn't stray from _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_.

Crossing round the back of the couch so as not to get between the enthralled six-year-old and the Christmas special unfolding on screen, Finn pressed a kiss to Will's cheek and sank into the welcome embrace of the three-seater next to the other man. Will's arm settled round Finn's shoulder, but neither man spoke until the misfit toys had been delivered to their respective homes, Christmas was saved and the credits began to roll.  
"Okay Cole, bath time and then it's straight to bed, young man."  
The little boy turned pleading eyes towards Will and pouted severely, "Please, can't I just stay up a little longer. Please."  
"The sooner you get to bed the sooner it'll be morning," Finn pointed out.  
Cole chewed on his pouting lip thoughtfully for a few seconds, "So if I don't have my bath it'll be Christmas even sooner," He declared, his eyes alight with eureka.  
"You're having your bath," Will stated firmly, lifting the boy up an carrying him toward the bathroom, "If you're good we'll read you _The Littlest Christmas Tree_ before you go to sleep though." Finn watched his son's displeased expression glaring at him over Will's shoulder, as if he had been sentenced to solitary confinement and not simply a bath.

Retrieving the remote from where it had fallen between the cushions of the couch, Finn spent a couple of minutes flicking through the stations in search of something to watch but quickly got tired of snippets of the same tired old TV specials that played every year and switched the television off. Grabbing a couple of cookies from the bowl on the coffee table, he bit the tip off of a tree-shaped one and felt his content smile stretch wider at the sharp kick of gingerbread spreading across his tongue; Will had helped him make more than a dozen batches over the years they'd been together and yet somehow the younger man could never bake such perfect confectionery.

Heading to the kitchen for a glass of milk to accompany the cookie, he paused in the doorway and watched a slightly rumpled Will firmly instructing Cole to scrub behind his ears thoroughly and then pulling the door to the bathroom shut with a weary sigh. Glancing up and seeing Finn across the hall, Will crossed over and pressed a welcoming kiss to his lover's lips, "Tell me you got it," He demanded when they broke apart.  
"Hall closet," Finn answered.  
As Will left to retrieve the shopping bag, Finn poured his glass of milk and sat down at the kitchen table.  
"You are amazing," Will declared when he returned, placing the bag down on the table and then leaning down to wrap his arms around Finn from behind, dropping an affectionate kiss to his head.  
"It's just a toy," Finn dismissed, eying the $30 lump of "batteries-not-included" plastic and LEDs; that he'd queued up for two hours to purchase, nonchalantly.  
"It's not just a toy," Will insisted, "It's Thunder Man, Cole's been talking non stop about this thing since those damn commercials started airing. I can't wait to see his face when he unwraps it."  
"You'd have to wrap it first," Finn reminded.  
"Right," Will pulled away and picked the action figure up, "Can you watch Cole?"  
"Got it," Finn answered readily.

Cole hadn't washed behind his ears. Finn didn't understand why it was so important to clean a part of your body that nobody really looked at and so he let it slide, swearing the six-year-old to secrecy on the matter. He took up sentinel position beside the basin to watch Cole clean his teeth with Bugs Bunny toothpaste and nodded in all the right places as the little boy recounted the adventures of the Rudolph special that Finn had missed earlier, patiently listening to the story even though he'd seen every year since he could remember.

Will rejoined them as Finn piggybacked Cole on a wild journey throughout the apartment that finally ended in the little boy's room and his own bed, the older man kept his promise to read _The Littlest Christmas Tree_ and when it was over the six-year-old managed to wheedle Finn into reading _The Duke Who Outlawed Jelly Beans_; Cole's favorite story. Placing a customary goodnight kiss to their son's cheeks, Finn on the right and Will on the left, the younger man ruffled the little boy's hair as his partner turned on the night light and then they retreated from the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Written for darkwords_ifind and the prompts: Snow, Vacation, Christmas family dinner, first holidays together and double date.

* * *

Finn Hudson and skiing were two concepts that didn't belong in the same sentence, not unless they had "does not go" or "is bad at" or "makes a total fool of himself when" inbetween. The problem was, nobody seemed to have told that to the Schuesters and Finn was trying so damn hard to impress them, to make them like him, that when the suggestion of him tagging along on the festive family outing to some frost-bitten resort called Mad River Mountain so he could tie two planks of wood to his feet and throw himself down a vertical incline had been made he'd foolishly agreed.

Will consoled him the entire car journey to the resort that he wouldn't have to get involved with the skiing if he didn't want to, making promises of hot cocoa by the lodge fireplace and salacious suggestions about ways they could keep warm in their private room when the night air had them feeling chilly. Even so, things got off to a rather poor start when Finn got hit in the back of the head by a snowball, courtesy of Will's tyrant of a nephew, and proceeded to make a fantastic faceplant in the parking lot. Coming up spluttering, the young man's cheeks were pink from the cold snow and the mocking laughter of the young Schuesters.  
"Oh gosh, Finn, are you okay?" Will fretted, brushing compacted snow from Finn's chest and simultaneously checking for injuries.  
"Nothing broken," He assured, though he highly suspected the throbbing on his hip was going to leave a bruise.  
"Billy, we need your help over here," Will's father shouted from the family station wagon where he and Will's two brothers were juggling luggage between them.  
"Be right there," Will shouted back, then turned to face Finn again, "You feeling steady enough to walk?"  
"From your last attempt to carry me bridal style, I think I'll risk another fall," The younger man answered. "Don't want you throwing out your back again."  
"I keep telling you, I'd already strained myself at the gym that day."  
"Whatever, old man."  
Finn chuckled in delight when Will playfully thumped him as payback for the joke and the last of the snow clinging to his padded vest fell in a shower to the ground.

Collecting their own bags from the trunk, Finn locked up the car and gathered everything up. A short way ahead, Will's sister-in-law Penny was waiting. She'd married the middle Schuester brother three years ago and so was the most symapthetic to Finn's situation, of the entirety of the extended family she was the only person other than Will that Finn felt comfortable around.  
"Do you want a hand with those?" She offered.  
"I think I've got them all," He answered, "If I hold them all really close to the ground it might stop me slipping over again. I'm clumsy enough when I'm not on an icy surface, why don't they grit the lot?"  
"It's a ski resort. I don't think they're familiar with the concept of friction, other than as something that slows down their attempt to get from somewhere really high to a grisly death as quickly as possible," She answered his query with a deadpan expression.

Finn and Penny ambled along, sliding a few times but never actually falling over, and eventually caught up to everyone else at the lodge. The three older children were chasing each other around the entrance hall while eighteen-month-old Isabella shrieked, wailed and generally refused to be placated by her father. Will set down the small mound of cases he'd been lumbered with and made his way over to Finn, taking his partner's hand he pulled the younger man along with him as they weaved around the group of people filling up the check-in area and settled down at an out-of-the-way benchseat.  
"How are you holding up?" Will inquired.  
"I'm starting to wish I'd taken Puck up on that offer to spend Hanukah with his band," Finn replied bluntly, exhaling a frustrated stream of breath at Isabella's continued fussing.  
"Just try and enjoy yourself," Will pleaded, squeezing Finn's knee reassuringly, "I know it's difficult, but they're my family."  
Feeling a twinge of guilt for the discomfort his lover was feeling, the young man forced himself to smile and pulled the other man close, "Okay."  
"Thank you," Will answered, "We're going for dinner at a restaurant out in the village once everyone's settled into their rooms. It should be fun."

* * *

"So, who's the pitcher?"  
Finn felt it was a small success that he didn't choke to death on a roast potato.  
"I hardly think that's an appropriate question for the dinner table, Derek," His wife snapped, spooning mushed carrots into the compliant mouth of baby Isabella.  
"I was just asking, ," Derek snapped back sharply, "I think I have a right to know about my own brother's life."  
"I just don't think it's an appropriate topic while we're eating."  
Will thumped his partner on the back until Finn stopped coughing.  
"I reckon it's the kid," Eddie opined, joining in on the conversation. Finn felt a strong burst of frustration at being referred to as 'the kid'.  
"Seriously?" Derek asked, turning to face Will, "Will, are you taking it up the butt now?"  
Will shot his brother a withering glance, while Derek's wife shouted his name reproachfully and their daughter, Meredith, gleefully repeated the phrase "up the butt" and then covered her mouth with her hands, giggling at her own daring.  
"I don't know," Will's mother slurred into the awkward silence that followed, "If he is the pitcher, I'd like to take a peek at his bat."  
Finn swallowed the mouthful of water, just barely resisting the impulse to spit it across the table at the lecherous look he was receiving from Will's mom.  
"I play third base," The tyrant nephew announced proudly.

* * *

With his face buried in the pillow, Finn listened to Will try to make him see the disaster at the restaurant in a positive light while small, comforting circles were traced on his tense back.  
"My family hasn't ever accosted us about our sex life," The young man pointed out accusingly.  
"It's harder for my family," Will justified, "I've been married before, done the normal thing. It's hard for them to understand that I haven't changed, I'm just with someone new. Someone better, someone special and wonderful." He punctuated each piece of praise with a soft kiss to Finn's shoulderblade.  
"Someone who takes it up the butt," Finn added blandly.  
The older man sighed heavily, "I'm sorry that my older brothers are a little homophobic."  
"A little?" Finn repeated disbelievingly.  
"A lot," Will corrected. "You know I don't care what they think, right?"  
For the first time since he'd flopped down onto the bed, Finn lifted himself up from the pillow and looked at his partner with a soft smile, "I know."  
"Good." Will leaned in to kiss Finn, then pulled back so he could slip underneath the covers. The older man smiled pleasantly when Finn joined him under the thick blankets, snuggling up against his back and pressing a kiss to his nape, "Night Finn."  
"Goodnight catcher," The younger man answered.  
Will snorted and elbowed his cheeky partner in the stomach, he could almost feel the smirk on Finn's face as they settled down to sleep.

* * *

Finn insisted that Will spend the morning on the slopes actually enjoying himself rather than babysitting him as he attempted to find his ski-legs on the training slope. Penny stayed with him to watch over the kids and Finn quickly grew tired of children ten years his junior gracefully sliding past him while he spat up snowflakes.  
At lunchtime Will returned, sliding down to the training slope with the same ease and yet Finn couldn't find it in himself to hate the older man for it, "How's it going?"  
"Fantastic," Finn answered sarcastically, "I just stopped to make a snow angel."  
Pulling the younger man to his feet, Will beamed at Finn with misty breath hanging in the air between them, "You look like a yeti."  
"Well that'll be a perfect end to this vacation," He remarked, "A case of mistaken identity, I'll get dragged away for science research and you'll end up in some magazine under the headline 'I dated the abominable snowman'."  
Will chuckled and shook his head fondly, "Or we could go get some cocoa at the lodge."  
The common area of the lodge was occupied, but not as busy as it tended to be during the evenings, so Finn and Will were able to find a comfortable loveseat by one of the several fireplaces in which to snuggle up together with their cocoa. Will gave a brief rundown of the route he'd traveled before spending the rest of the morning on a straight slope, then the conversation moved easily onto other topics such as the classes Finn would be returning to once the Winter Break was over and he'd have to head back to college and wild guesses as to what bizarre present Kurt had bought for them this year. After an hour and a half of comfortable conversation Penny and Derek appeared and asked them if they wanted to head down to the village for some lunch.

Finn drummed his fingers on the tabletop nervously while he stared at the menu without actually reading the contents. Eddie kept shooting little glances in his direction and he was worried that the topic of the previous night's dinner would come up again. When the waiter arrived he simply asked for whatever Will had ordered.  
"Okay, enough of the elephant in the room," Will announced after a minute of idle chitchat, turning to face his brother he spoke quickly and firmly, "There is no pitcher or catcher in our relationship, Finn and I take both roles." He reached over and took Finn's hand, lacing the drumming fingers with his own, "Also, it isn't and never will be your business."  
Eddie stayed silent for a few moments, squinting at Will as if evaluating his little brother's words, then turned to face Finn, "So, uh, you're in college, right?"  
Finn nodded mutely in reply.  
"What're you taking?"  
"He's studying Music Tech, I told you that at least a dozen times," Penny answered for him, exasperated.  
"Oh, yeah that's right," Eddie admitted. There was another short moment of silence and then he spoke again, "It sounds like a good course."  
Finn acknowledged that for the acceptance it was and grinned back when Penny smiled brightly at him.

It was late afternoon by the time they returned to the lodge, Eddie asked Will if he wanted to head back onto the slopes and take advantage of the last hour or so of daylight before nightfall, but the younger brother insisted he was too tired to ski anymore that day. When they made their way back to their room Finn found out that was a lie, Will certainly had the energy to throw him back across the bed and crawl on top of him. The younger man greeted his lover's intent to fulfil the second part of his 'sweet cocoa and blisteringly hot sex' deal with great enthusiasm, but groaned in frustration when there was a knock at the door when Will had only just pulled his sweater off.  
"Billy, we're going to watch the movie they're showing in the TV room. Do you want to come along?"  
"No thanks, Dad," Will shouted through the door, turning back to Finn and pressing a bruising kiss to his lips.  
"Are you sure? They're showing _The Muppet Christmas Carol_, that's one of your favorites."  
"Really Dad, I'm good. I'll just hang out here," Will answered again, unbuckling Finn's belt as he spoke.  
"This is supposed to be a family holiday, Billy," His father admonished, "You shouldn't be cooped up in there, you should be spending time with us."  
Finn heard a little growl rise in Will's throat from where the older man was leaned over him, "Dad, I can't come watch the movie with you because I'm busy fucking my boyfriend."  
Will didn't swear very often, Finn wasn't aware that seeing his lover filled with fury could be so very attractive. He felt a burst of arousal spread through him straight to his dick, which rose excitedly into Will's hands as his pants were finally pushed down.  
"Oh," Will's father announced awkwardly from the other side of the door. "Well, uhm, you'll know where to find us when you're done."  
Finn fell back onto the bed and covered his face with his hands, "Well, breakfast tomorrow is going to be awkward," He declared fatalistically.  
"Forget tomorrow, right now is a lot more important." Will squeezed Finn's erection and dragged a moan from the younger man's throat to mark his point.  
"Good point," Finn answered, reaching down to pull Will's shirt over his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Written for tawg and the prompt: No snow this Christmas.

* * *

It's unseasonably warm in Lima this year and the forecast says they have about as much chance of getting snow as Hell. Finn looks up the forecast for Hell, Michigan but even their odds of a White Christmas are pretty slim. He knows that it's silly to feel so gloomy over something as trivial as precipitation, but he remembers Christmases from his childhood as being like the picturesque images on cards; with little snow capped houses with wreathes of holly on the front door. The idea that it won't be the same this Christmas, that for yet another year he won't be able to enjoy the wholesome joy of a snowball fight or simply watch the falling flakes through his bedroom window, makes him feel as though his memory is slipping away; just as his childhood is leaving him with every passing year and he wonders if it'll ever come back.

He doesn't know how Will figures it out, he never says anything about it but his lover must someone intuit the reason for his less than perky demeanor because when he wakes one morning a few days before Christmas he finds that Will has filled the room with paper snowflakes. The floor is absolutely littered with them and Will sits amongst the mess with a ream of paper and a pair of scissors, devotedly adding to the already extensive pile. His eyes are red and his shoulders hunched, Finn tries to recall whether Will actually came to bed last night.

Finn sinks onto the floor beside his lover and they make a pair of snow angels in the mass of paper flakes, Will disrupts his almost immediately by turning onto his side and falling asleep with his head resting on the younger man's shoulder. Finn runs a hand through the older man's hair and detaches a scrap of paper that had gotten caught. He decides that he will let Will sleep for an hour and then coax him back to wakefulness with steaming black coffee so that they can put the paper snowflakes to use in a snowball fight.


End file.
